1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-shielding or light-shutting polyaniline film and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and in particular to a light-resistant polyaniline light-shielding or light-shutting film which is suitably used as a light-shielding film in various display devices or light shutters and a liquid crystal display device using the same.